Can I touch your heart ?
by Gagathe623
Summary: Philénéom n'est pas comme tout le monde. Grâce à ses parents, elle est la première d'une nouvelle lignée. Mais, ses parents craignant les desseins mal avisés du roi Odin, la cachère. Loki, fils d'Odin et prince d'Asgard, n'avait rien demandé à personne. Mais quand son chemin croisa celui de Philénéom, il souhaita qu'on le sauve de son amour. Personnage inventés : Philénéom, parents
1. Prologue

_Hello tout le monde ! J'espère que vous aimerai cette histoire ! Si quelqu'un veut devenir mon bêta, surtout n'hésitez pas à me faire signe._

_C'est la première fois que j'écris une ff. Le personnage principal est féminin et est inventée de toute pièce. Les événements se passe avant que Loki ne découvre qu'il a été adopté, et que tout parte en vrille. En espérant que vous apprécierez ! Bonne lecture !_

_Prologue : L'attirance_.

La jeune fille se cachait derrière les rosiers. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le droit d'être là. Elle savait que si quelqu'un l'avait surprise ici, elle aurait été dans un sacré pétrin.

Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle voulait en voir toujours plus de ce jeune garçon aux cheveux ébènes.

Elle écarta certaines roses, qui lui obstruait la vue, et vit la chevelure blonde du prince héritier. Elle pencha la tête, essayant de voir si elle voyait les cheveux corbeaux de l'autre prince d'Asgard, sans succès.

Philénéom espérait au fond de son cœur qu'il la remarquerait. Loki était un des garçons les plus séduisants qu'elle ait vu dans la cité d'Asgard. Et il y en avait pourtant des hommes. Mais c'était lui, cet être mystérieux, qu'elle trouvait le plus adorable.

Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le droit d'aimer le prince. En particuliers, quand elle n'était rien. Littéralement. Elle devait se cacher du roi Odin. D'après ses parents, puisqu'elle était la première d'une nouvelle espèce, elle ne pouvait pas être vu par le roi. Elle comprenait leur inquiétude, mais elle n'avait que 15 ans, et tout ce qu'elle voulait faire c'était s'amuser et sortir. Heureusement que ses parents ne savaient pas qu'elle se trouvait ici, sinon elle n'aurait jamais pu sortir de nouveau.

Elle se déplaça, se dirigeant vers le côté droit du rosier, quand elle vit deux gardes passer. Elle était encore assez bien cachée par la verdure, et pouvait ainsi continuer de regarder la scène. Un serpent, d'un vert intense et d'un noir encore, se traînait sur le sol, rampant lentement vers Thor, prince héritier d'Asgard.

-Oh ! Mais quelle jolie créature.

Il se pencha, et attrapa le serpent qu'il commença à admirer. Philénéom n'avait jamais vraiment apprécier les animaux, mais elle devait bien reconnaître que cet animal était un très beau spécimen.

Soudain, le serpent commença à devenir agressif et essaya d'attaquer Thor. Un petit cri de terreur s'échappa de ses lèvres. Thor était concentré sur le serpent, et heureusement pour elle, n'avait rien entendu. Elle soupira de soulagement quand elle vit Thor se débarrasser de cette vilaine créature. Cela ne fit que renforcé l'idée que se faisait auparavant Phil sur ces créatures. Quand soudain, le serpent se transforma lentement en jeune homme. Elle dû retenir un second cri, cette fois-ci de surprise, quand elle vit que le serpent n'était autre que l'autre prince : Loki.

-Mon frère ! C'était donc toi ?

Loki frotta ses vêtements, afin d'enlever la poussière et les autres saletés. Quand il se retourna vers son frère, et qu'il offrit son visage à la petite fille cachée derrière les rosiers, elle rougit. Elle le trouvait tellement beau que cela en était presque insoutenable.

-Eh bien quoi ? On ne peut plus s'amuser maintenant ?

-Loki, répondit son frère d'un air menaçant.

Une autre voix derrière eux, rappela à l'ordre Loki. Ce n'était autre qu'Odin, lui-même. Phil recula imperceptiblement. Elle savait qu'il était temps pour elle de partir désormais. Odin n'était pas le roi pour rien, et elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas trop jouer avec le feu. Elle regarda le soleil, encore haut dans le ciel, et sut qu'il était aussi grand temps qu'elle rentre chez elle. Avant que ses parents ne partent à sa recherche. Elle poussa un soupir, regarda une nouvelle fois le visage d'ange de Loki, et rebroussa chemin.

Il lui manquait déjà.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : L'image se fane.

Je cours rapidement entre les différentes personnes. J'entends les gardes criés, vociférant des insultes, car ils n'arrivent pas à me rattraper. Un large sourire orne ma bouche tout le long de cette course sans fin. J'essaye de trouver un endroit où me cacher, mais les différents endroits où j'allais auparavant, sont bloqués à cause des gens sur la place. Mes poumons commencent à brûler, tandis que mes jambes commencent à ralentir.

-Allez ! je peste contre elle, afin qu'elle me tienne encore un peu plus longtemps.

Les gardes du terrain, et j'ai de plus en plus de mal à avancer entre les différents passants. Que ce passe-t-il aujourd'hui pour qu'il est un tel attroupement ?

Je prends une nouvelle bouffée d'air frais, et me précipite vers un coin reculé. Je croise les doigts pour qu'aucun des gardes n'ait fait attention à l'endroit où je me dirigeais. Coincé, dans un creux entre deux grandes bâtisses, je halète après l'effort que je venais de faire. Je vis les gardes passaient devant moi. Je soupire de soulagement et d'épuisement. Il faut vraiment que je trouve un autre moyen, de préférence moins épuisant, afin de rencontrer le…-

Je suis coupée dans mes pensées par un visage, devant moi. C'était un garde. Et il venait de me trouver. Je me débats comme une forcenée, afin de m'extraire de sa prise. Mais rien n'y fait. L'étau sur mon bras droit. Un autre garde profita de mon inintention à son égard pour me menotter. Je grogne, quand je sentis la sensation de pincement sur mes poignées devenu un peu trop familière, désormais. Peu à peu, les gardes revinrent et m'entourent, afin de me conduire jusqu'au palais, au joyau d'Asgard. Je me retourne, et regarde si je peux embêter Wilson. Le visage rouge à cause de l'effort, je le vois. Il se tient dans mon dos, droit comme un piquet, le visage sérieux.

-Hey, Wilson ! je cris afin qu'il m'entende même séparé par deux gardes.

Je remarque qu'aujourd'hui j'avais un certain publique. Il y a plus de garde qui m'ont poursuivi aujourd'hui, que les autres jours. Je n'arrive pourtant toujours pas à me souvenir quel jour nous étions… Était-il si spécial ? Nah.

Le visage du ledit Wilson se crispa. En réalité, il ne s'appelait pas Wilson. Mais les Asgardiens avaient souvent des noms assez étranges parfois, qu'ils ne veulent jamais s'imprimer dans mon esprit. Et puis, au vu de ses yeux noisette, et de sa petite barbichette, Wilson lui allait comme un gant.

-Pourquoi, à chaque fois que je viens te voir, nous deux ça finit de cette manière ? Moi en menotte, et toi avec ta lance disproportionnée pour ton petit corps. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas que je te parle, mais de là à me poursuive afin de me tuer… Willy ? Wilson ? Pourquoi tu ne me réponds plus ? pleurnichai-je au visage de marbre qu'il m'offrit pour toute réponse.

Je vis quelques visages réagir quand je parlais de lance. Quelle bande de pervers…

Je ne dis plus un mot, une fois que nous étions arrivés dans la grande salle. Je baisse la tête, évitant tous les regards désapprobateurs que je peux voir, chaque fois que je reviens ici. Tout le monde sait pour quelle raison je me fais arrêter, et pourquoi je fais ça. Je me fais arrêter dans le seul but de voir le prince d'Asgard, le beau et ténébreux : Loki. Je crois même que seul le concerné n'était pas au courant de l'amour viscérale que je lui porte. Il était peut-être le dieu de la malice, mais il n'était pas vraiment futé. Du moins c'est ce que tout le monde pense de lui. Moi y compris.

-Ah ! Un visage familier. Bonjour, Philénéom.

-Votre majesté, répondit tous les gardes, et moi aussi.

On se courba, avant qu'il ne demande le motif de ma présence. Je relève la tête, mais ne fixe pas le roi. Je regarde ses fils, l'un symbole de son bras droit, et l'autre de son bras gauche. Thor est devenu un homme très beau, et très fort. Contrairement à son frère, qui lui aussi détient une certaine beauté (évidemment), mais aucun muscle saillant ne vient rehausser la balance avec son frère. Loki avait le regard fixé au loin. Tandis que son frère me regarde, l'air amusé. Vu le nombre incalculable de fois où je m'étais retrouvée ici, je fais presque partie de la famille. Presque.

Quand les gardes expliquent que je me suis mal adressé à Wilson, et qu'il a sonné « l'alerte », ils m'ont tous poursuivit. Wilson dû expliquer, à son tour, le sujet de notre mécontentement. Je dois me retenir de pouffer, devant son visage cramoisi. Il se tient à côté de moi, et n'arrête pas de bafouiller. Les yeux de Loki se posèrent sur lui, et glissèrent un instant sur moi. Cela était largement suffisant pour ce que je veux faire. Je lui fais un clin d'œil, suivit d'un bisou envoyé dans sa direction. Aucune émotion ne peut se lire sur son visage. Mais un muscle tressaute, avant qu'il ne se tourne une nouvelle fois vers Wilson.

Plus il cherche ses mots, et plus mon ennui grandit. Cela faisait la dixième fois que je me fais arrêter. Pour de simple broutille, évidemment je ne suis pas suicidaire. À chaque fois, je suis repartie seulement avec une tape sur les doigts. Je ne m'en plains pas. J'aurais pu avoir mille fois pire. Heureusement pour moi, Odin ne prête pas vraiment attention à mes frasques.

-Je vois… résonna la voix du roi, faisant écho.

Un frisson désagréable me traverse l'échine. Cette fois-ci j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Quelque chose m'indique, dans sa voix, et dans l'attitude crispé de Thor que j'avais dû dépasser les bornes. Ont avaient pourtant parlé de sa sœur, je ne vois pas où est le mal !

-Cette fois-ci, je ne peux pas fermer sur tes agissement Philénéom. Tu as dépassé les bornes. Insulter de cette manière la sœur d'un de tes frères… 10 coups de fouet feront l'affaire.

Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat ?

Je ferme les yeux un instant, essayant de calmer la panique grandissante en moi. Vous me direz, j'aurais pu avoir un bras en moins. Ou la langue, peut-être que les coups de fouets n'étaient pas si mal finalement… Quand j'ouvre les yeux, je vois Loki, penché à l'oreille de son père. Je sais que Loki n'est pas intéressé par une fille aussi inintéressante que je l'étais. Mais j'ai peur de ce qu'il est en train de raconter à son père. Je ne voulais pas souffrir. Même s'il est vrai que je l'avais mérité, après tout ce que j'avais fait. Peut-être qu'il est en train de négocier pour 20 coups… Ou pour que je me fasse couper la langue. Je jette un coup d'œil à Wilson. Je vois aussi son visage déformer par la panique. Nous ne pouvions pas être sûr de ce qu'il allait m'attendre, et même si Wilson fait le gros dur, je sais qu'il m'aime bien dans le fond. Au très très fond de son cœur.

-Hmmm Hmmm, acquiesce Odin.

Loki se redresse, le visage stoïque. Ok, je vais mourir.

-Tu auras 10 coups de fouet. À moins que…

La tension est à son comble. J'ai envie de lui crier dessus, afin de savoir qu'elle est cette foutue condition. Mais je me contiens. Je n'avais aucune intention de mourir aujourd'hui. Sauf évidemment, si Loki venait de l'exiger expressément. En parlant d'ailleurs de ce dernier, il part sans même me jeter un regard en arrière.

-À moins que tu ne réussisses à battre le meilleur de nos combattants. Tu seras alors dispensé de ces coups de fouets.

Une soudain élan d'espoir me prit aux tripes. Je sais me battre. Mais pas très bien, puisque je me fais attraper à chaque fois par les gardes. Je me racle la gorge, essayant de parler normalement même si j'ai peur de savoir contre qui j'allais me battre.

-Euh… Votre majesté.

Il souleva un sourcil, et se pencha afin de m'entendre un peu plus clairement.

-Puis-je… Puis-je savoir contre qui je vais me battre ?

-Bien sûr, mon enfant ! Ton adversaire sera mon fils.

Je regarde Thor, les sourcils froncés. Je n'avais aucune chance !

-Tu vas te battre contre Loki. Le combat se déroulera dans le jardin, à l'heure où les astres seront tous réunis.

Loki ?!

Mes parents allaient me tuer…


	3. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Mais il reste toujours aussi sexy.

-Philénéom Mortang ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?!

-Oh non… je souffle en entendant la voix stridente de ma mère. Il manquait plus que ça.

Je me retourne, et la voit, debout les mains sur les hanches au côté de mon père.

-Salut, je dis penaude devant les mines atroces de mes parents.

-Salut ? Salut ?! C'est tout ce que tu as à dire pour ta défense, jeune femme ? Tu as 21 ans, et tu te conduis comme une fille de 11 ans ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?! Cela nous arrangerait, à moi et à ton père, que tu utilises de temps à autre ton cerveau, Philénéom !

-Maman… je peux tout expliquer.

-Je ne veux pas de tes explications ! me dit-elle en soulevant sa main pour me faire taire, me coupant l'herbe sous le pied.

Je tourne alors la tête vers mon père, voulant quand même me justifier. Je peux lire sur chacun des traits fatigués, et des rides creusées, que j'en étais la cause. Je suis une catastrophe ambulante, et même après toutes ces années, ils paniquaient toujours autant pour moi. Mais c'est dans ma nature de faire des choses complètement stupides ! Sur cette pensée, je me demande quand même si ma mère n'a pas raison sur un point : est-ce que j'utilise réellement la capacité incroyable de mon joli petit cerveau ? Peut-être que non, finalement. Peu importe, je le vis bien. Du moins jusqu'à aujourd'hui, je le vivais bien.

-Vas-y, soupire mon père devant ma tête de chien battu.

Ma mère lui lance un regard estomaqué, mais ne dis rien. Elle croise les bras sur sa poitrine, et je la regarde faire depuis ma cellule avant de continuer.

-Pour commencer, ce n'est pas ma faute.

-À d'autre ! Nous avons croisé Wilson, avant de venir te rendre une petite visite. Il nous a dit ce que tu avais fait ! Non, mais franchement ! Tu as de la chance que personne ne t'ais coupé la tête, jeune fille.

Mon père pose une main sur le bras de ma mère, afin de la faire taire et de la calmer. Ce qui fonctionna. Papa est le canaliseur de maman, je me demande ce qu'elle ferait sans lui. Elle m'aurait certainement déjà arraché la tête des épaules à mon avis.

-Bon, d'accord. C'est en parti ma faute. Mais pour être tout à fait honnête avec vous, je …-

Devant le regard déjà blasé de mon père, je décide de sauter les détails de mon périple.

-Je me retrouve ici seulement à cause du prince, Loki ! Je n'y suis pour rien. Odin n'a pas voulu que je reparte cette fois-ci sans rien dire, je bougonne avant de dire un peu plus fort à l'attention de mes parents, mais ça va aller. Je sais que tout va bien se passer !

J'essaye d'être optimiste, pour nous trois, mais mon sourire vacille devant leurs mines décomposées. Mon père ouvre enfin la bouche, pour la première fois depuis qu'ils ont débarqués ici, quelques minutes plus tôt.

-Pourquoi nous te retrouvons enfermé ici, chérie ? Qu'est-ce qu'à dit Odin ? Il n'a quand même pas découv-

-Non, papa. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, rien à voir.

Ils poussent un soupir de soulagement devant ma réponse. Je regarde autour de moi, regardant les gardes, les murs. Je ne suis pas rassurée à l'idée d'être si longtemps entre ses murs qui ont de si grandes oreilles. J'imagine assez bien la panique qui a dû prendre aux tripes mes parents quand ils ont su que je ne reviendrai pas manger ce soir, et que je devais rester près d'Odin plus de temps qu'il est nécessaire. Techniquement, ma cellule se trouve bien trop éloignée des appartements d'Odin pour que je sois proche de lui, mais peu importe.

-Je suis enfermée ici parce que je…, je prends une grande inspiration et déballe tout d'une seule traite, parcequejedoiscombattreLokiedanslesjardinscesoiretquejesaisquejevaisperdrejen'aiaucunechancedegagnerjevousaimefort.

Mes parents froncent les sourcils.

-Tu es sérieuse ? me demande mon père après un petit moment de réflexion et de reconstruction de phrase, j'imagine.

-Oui. C'est mon arrêt de mort, c'est certain…

-De quoi ? De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ? Je n'ai rien compris moi ! dit rageusement ma mère, écoutant notre échange de demi-mot.

-Où ce combat doit-il se déroulé ?

-Dans les jardins.

-Un combat ?! cri ma mère.

-Nous serons là pour t'encourager, ma valkyrie. Nous comptons sur toi.

Il prit ma mère par les épaules, et ils s'éloignent, sans un regard en arrière. Ma mère cherchant désespérément comprendre notre échange au plus vite, avant de faire une crise cardiaque à force de ne pas savoir. Mon père cherchant une solution à mon problème. Nous savons tous les deux que je dois gagner ce combat. Si je n'y parvenais pas, je ne mettrais pas seulement ma vie en danger mais celle de ma famille. Les coups de fouet ne sont rien. Ce sont plutôt les conséquences, les blessures ouvertes, qui se trouvent être le problème. Je n'aime pas particulièrement l'idée de me faire battre aussi, cela anime encore un peu plus mon envie de gagner, c'est certain. Je m'adosse au mur qui n'est pas protégé par un sort, et me laisse glisser. Je souhaite créer un trou et m'enfuir. Je sais que c'est ma chance de voir d'aussi près le prince Loki, et sûrement la dernière fois qu'il me touchera aussi. Rien que l'idée de ses mains sur ma peau me donnent des frissons. Jusqu'à que je me souvienne que ce ne sera pas des caresses qu'il me prodiguera, mais des coups de poings. À moins qu'on nous donne des armes… Je me lève brusquement à cette idée.

-Ah, non ! Je ne suis pas d'accord ! Je veux qu'il me touche, même avec ses phalanges s'il le faut !

Cette pensée est outrageusement débile, mais c'est réellement ce que je pensais à cet instant. J'entends un raclement de gorge et descend le regard vers le nouvel individu qui vient de me rendre visite. Je baisse le bras que je venais de brandir comme un étendard, et m'approche lentement de l'endroit où se trouve Thor. Je n'ai jamais vraiment compris pourquoi toutes les jeunes femmes étaient raides dingues de lui. Il est blond ! Il y a de quoi faire fuir, quand même…

-Oui ? C'est pour quoi ?

-Je viens te chercher. Pour le combat.

Je penche la tête sur le côté. Il plaisante ? Il est déjà l'heure ?

-Mais, mes parents viennent à l'instant de partir, il ne doit pas être aussi tard tout de même !

C'est à son tour de pencher la tête, et de froncer les sourcils.

-Ils sont partis il y a quelques temps déjà. Que faisais-tu pour perdre la notion du temps ?

Je reste bouche bée. Choquée. Le temps passe à une de ses vitesses dans les enceintes de cette bâtisse, que cela me donne le tournis rien que d'y penser.

Les murs disparaissent, et Thor s'approche de moi. Je secoue la tête. Je ne veux pas y aller. Je ne suis pas encore prête. Il me prend par le bras, et commence à tirer dessus quand il voit que je ne le suis pas.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, me dit il me laissant seulement voir son dos imposant, Loki n'est pas très fort pour le combat. Tu aurais dû t'inquiéter si tu avais dû m'affronter, ha ha !

Essaye-t-il de me rassurer ? Ou simplement de se jeter des fleurs, par le biais de cette conversation ? Je sais que je ne pouvais pas battre Loki, et encore moins Thor, c'est un fait. Puisque la seule expérience que j'avais est le combat de rue. Expérience peu glorieuse, qui ne m'avait presque rien appris malheureusement. Je vais me faire écrasé…

-Mais non ! Tiens, ton armure, juste au cas où. Et tes armes.

Il me donne tout ce dont j'ai besoin, et me pousse ensuite au lieu où mon triste sort prendra fin. J'essaye encore une fois de ne pas y aller, mes pieds bien enfoncer dans le sol. Mais rien n'y fait. Il me pousse violement. Le menton contre le sol, je remercie le ciel d'avoir une armure. Il aurait pu me casser quelque chose ce mufle avant même que le combat ne commence. Je tourne la tête dans sa direction, il se trouve debout, derrière moi, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Je lui jette un regard meurtrier. Il me répond par un clin d'œil. Je grogne. J'aurais finalement dû me battre contre lui.

Je me relève avec difficulté. L'armure pèse plus lourd que ce que j'avais crus. Je jette d'ailleurs un coup d'œil à cette dernière.

-Il se fout de ma gueule, j'espère ! Pourquoi ça pèse aussi lourd, cette machine ?!

Je regarde avec attention mon armure, ne prêtant pas attention à l'annonce du combat à venir. Je regarde de temps à autre que mon adversaire n'est pas encore là, et recommence à chercher l'anomalie de cette armure. Pourtant, ce que j'ai sous les yeux avait été fabriqué avec le métal le plus léger qu'Asgard connaisse. L'avait-il trafiqué, afin que je sois certaine de perdre ? Plus j'y pense, et plus je perds de temps. Il faut que je choisisse ce que je dois faire : dois-je l'enlever ? Mais si je le fais, je risque d'être blessé. Et si je ne le fais pas, je risque d'être lente. Donc finalement, je risque d'être blessé. Je me tourne vers Thor une seconde fois. Il sourit toujours, d'un sourire énigmatique. Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire. Je commence à me mordiller nerveusement les lèvres. Je sens soudain un léger frisson me parcourir l'échine. Je me retourne et vois Loki, en face de moi, le visage impassible. Son armure, quoi que moins imposante que la mienne, était un savant mélange entre une combinaison et une armure qui lui moule à la perfection son corps parfait… Qu'est-ce qu'il est sexy quand même ! Sa combinaison est faite de noire et de vert, et est faite de légères stries rappelant les muscles du corps. Oh oui, très sexy…

Il fait bouger gracieusement et rapidement les deux dagues qui se trouvent dans chacune de ses mains.

Ok, je sais que c'est exactement à ce moment-là que je dois paniquer désormais.

Il s'avance vers moi, d'un pas déterminé, et… je fuis dans la direction opposée. Malheureusement le jardin n'est pas très grand, et puisque le roi a décidé de faire ce combat quand la nuit tombe, bientôt nous nous retrouverons certainement dans le roi. À cette pensée, soudain des mini soleils vinrent se placer au-dessus de nos têtes, enflammant les quelques gens qui se trouvent parmi le public. Je n'ose même pas regarder dans le public si mes parents sont là. Je ne quitte pas des yeux Loki, essayant de fuir le plus loin possible. Mais rapidement, je me retrouve par terre à cause de ma maladresse. Je siffle en regardant mes pieds, voulant les coupés. Loki sourit, et s'approche de plus en plus de moi. Je me relève aussi rapidement que j'en étais capable, et je suis certaine d'une chose : il faut que je combatte maintenant. Il est à moins de deux mètres de moi, et je sens la collision imminente. Je ne ferme pas les yeux, essayant de prévoir le moindre de ses mouvements. Une de ses dagues se dirigent vers mon flan, beaucoup plus lentement que ce à quoi je m'attendais en fait. Je l'arrête avec mon bras, et le bout de la dague s'enfonce dans mon bras au niveau de mon armure. Je regarde Loki, attendant le prochain mouvement de son autre dague, mais tout ce que je vois c'est un sourire crispé. Quand soudain il se met à convulser violemment, de l'électricité sortant de mon armure, l'attaquant. Ses éclairs le mirent à genoux devant moi, sa dague toujours enfoncé dans mon bras. Je commence à paniquer devant cette scène. Qu'est-ce que je suis sensé faire bordel ?! Je le regarde convulser violemment, son teint devient de plus en plus livide, mais je ne sais pas quoi faire. Quand soudain, j'entends Odin crié « ça suffit ! », et deux bras qui m'encerclèrent afin de m'éloigner de Loki. Thor me lâche, afin de voir dans quel état je venais de le mettre, tandis que deux gardes m'emmenèrent loin.

Qu'avais-je fait… ?


	4. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : Thor pour vous servir.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, bon sang ?!

Je tourne en rond dans ma cellule, essayant de comprendre comment cela s'était produit. Comment avais-je réussi à cramer les neurones de Loki ? C'est insensé ! Si je n'arrive pas à prouver mon innocence, Odin va me tuer. Pire, Loki va me détester et me tuer !

Je tombe à genoux, la tête toujours entre mes mains. Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir ?

Et si j'avais tué Loki, finalement… Quand cette pensée traverse mon esprit je la chance immédiatement. C'était le digne fils d'Odin ! Il ne pouvait pas être mort. Impossible. Mais son visage crispé par la douleur réapparaît devant mes paupières closes.

-Que les anciens dieux me protègent je vous en supplie…

Je supplie tant bien que mal quelqu'un, même si je sais que cela est inutile. Personne ne devait être en train de m'écouter, de toute manière. Enfin, j'espère que si tout de même.

Finalement, j'allais les recevoir mes coups de fouet. Un frisson me parcoure l'échine rien qu'à cette idée. Il ne fallait pas qu'il sache. Il fallait que personne ne le découvre. Et si cela arrivait, je sais que je ne ferai pas long feu sur Asgard en tant que la petite Philénéom. Mais comme un bête de foire, à dépecer.

-Alors comme ça, on essaye de tuer mon fils ? Était-ce ton but depuis le début, Philénéom ? Tuer Loki, et disparaître comme si rien ne s'était produit, gronde la voix d'Odin dès qu'il eut mis un orteil dans les geôles.

Les pas d'Odin résonnent sur le carrelage en acier, d'un pas vif et décidé dans ma direction. Au son de sa voix, je m'écrase et me prosterne de tout mon long sur le sol afin d'implorer son pardon. Je n'y étais pour rien dans ce qui s'était passé dans l'arène. J'ai seulement utilisé ce qu'on m'avait donné. Et ce qu'on m'avait donné était chargé d'électricité. De la foudre. Et je l'avais reçu par Thor juste avant de combattre. Cette soudaine prise de conscience me parcourt de part en part. Mes yeux s'agrandissent, sous le choc. Je peux désormais voir les rayures sur le sol de ma cellule. Cette idée fugace que Thor m'avait confié exprès un équipement défectueux, me prit les tripes sans vouloir me lâcher. Je ne peux pas le dire au roi, sinon j'aurais la tête détachée de mon corps en un instant. Peut-être que finalement j'avais tort ? Peut-être que Thor lui-même avait reçu l'armure par quelqu'un d'autre ? Je n'en savais vraiment rien du tout. Mon cœur bat à la chamade contre mes tempes, c'est à peines si j'entends ce que me dit le roi. J'ai les yeux rivés sur les stries encrées dans le carrelage de ma cellule. Un acier qui dénote énormément avec l'or du reste des murs de l'enceinte du palais.

-Relève toi, mon enfant.

Je relève la tête quand la voix d'Odin devint douce comme du miel. Un changement soudain qui me déstabilise énormément. Je l'avais toujours entendu me parler sur ce ton, doux et sans jugement, mais quand il était entré un peu plus tôt dans la pièce son ton vibrait de colère. Les murs tremblent encore à cause de cet écho de fureur. Je me relève quand même, mais n'ose pas le regarder. Je me demande si je ne vais pas mourir sous la fureur de son regard. Quand soudain une voix féminine intervient et me coupe dans mes pensées noires.

-Mon roi ? Que faites-vous ici ? Je vous cherche depuis une demi-heure !

Je relève légèrement la tête, intriguée, et vois le doux visage de la reine Frigga, qui se trouve en ce moment même être déformée par le mécontentement. Il se tourne vers sa femme, surpris de la voir ici. Il ouvre la bouche, sûrement dans l'intention de lui demander, quand une autre personne entre dans la pièce. Cette fois-ci je relève complètement la tête, réellement surprise de voir ce nouvel arrivant. Thor, arrive à son tour, laissant une fois de plus Odin sans voix.

-Mais enfin, que ce passe-t-il ici ?! commença à s'énerver le roi.

-Ne me parle pas sur ce ton, Odin, le rabroue sa femme, visiblement **très **agacé.

Je veux m'éclipser, afin de leur laisser de l'intimité et de ne pas être pris dans la discussion qui allait suivre, mais je ne peux pas bien loin malheureusement. Aller à l'autre bout de ma cellule est une solution, mais puisqu'elle n'est pas très grande, c'est vite réglé. Autant rester où je me trouve.

-Père, je suis ici pour Philénéom.

-Moi ? je répète choquée.

Personne ne tourne la tête vers moi, fort heureusement. Je fronce les sourcils ne comprenant pas très bien ce qui est en train de se dérouler sous mes yeux. Pourquoi est-il venu pour moi ? Pour me sauver ? Ou bien pour me dire qu'il m'aime peut-être ? Oh non, si c'est cela je vais devoir l'éconduire. Mon cœur est déjà pris par son frère. Et si jamais ils décidaient tous les deux de se battre pour moi, ce serait la fin du royaume d'Asgard ! Mon cerveau surchauffe devant toutes ses pensées et les scénarios improbables qui s'y jouent.

-J'ai fait exprès de lui donner une armure déjà protégée. Je savais qu'elle n'arriverait pas à battre Loki. Quelle idée folle a-t-il eut !

-Mais, pourquoi Thor ? Nous savions déjà tous l'issue de son combat, alors pourquoi l'as-tu aidé ? Elle ne le méritait pas. répondit son père.

-Euh… Je suis toujours là pour information…, je chuchote à mon intention.

Je dois dire que je suis vexée d'avoir été autant sous-estimée. Je savais que mon armure avait été trafiqué que cela n'allait rien apporté de bon pour moi, mais de là à me faire insulter, j'avoue que je n'y étais pas préparée. Je respire calmement, essayant de me concentrer pour ne pas intervenir dans la conversation.

-Je voulais donner une bonne leçon à mon frère, ha ha ! s'exclame alors Thor sous la barbe de son père.

Quand il voit enfin le visage impassible de son père, il arrête, et se racle la gorge.

-Tu as bien fait de l'aider, mon chéri. Mais tu ne crois pas que tu y es allé un peu trop fort cette fois-ci ? demande sa mère d'une voix douce.

Il réfléchit un instant, et je suis persuadée qu'il va dire quelque chose quand Odin se racle la gorge et dit au garde de me libérer. Je pousse un soupir quand les murs dorés de ma cellule disparaissent. J'allais demander congé au roi, quand je le vois au loin, emporté par sa femme, son fils les suivant derrière. Je ne demande pas mon reste, et cours presque jusqu'à la sortie rejoindre mes parents adorés. Je sais que si je reste une seconde de plus dans l'enceinte du palais, je vais finir par devenir folle allié comme Thor.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : Les ennuis continuent.

Cela fait déjà une semaine que je ne suis pas retournée au palais. L'envie de voir Loki avait failli me faire perdre la tête. Mais j'avais besoin de cette tête. Et je sais avec certitude que si je touche de trop près cette famille, je vais avoir de gros ennuis. Ma mère a raison. Trop souvent d'ailleurs. Néanmoins, je peux dire avec certitude qu'au sujet du palais ma mère a raison sur toute la ligne. J'ai déjà oublié la moitié des remontrances qu'elle m'a faite le jour où je suis rentrée. Après avoir été accusé de tentative de meurtre sur le prince Loki, et ensuite acquittée. Comme si j'étais capable de tuer mon bien aimé. Il faut avoir un grain. Et cette famille en a un gros de toute évidence. C'est ce que je pense, mais évidemment je ne le dis pas à haute voix. Sinon, là encore, je n'aurais plus de tête.

Je zigzague tranquillement dans les petites rues, me demandant si je devais aller embêter ma cible préféré – prénommé : Wilson - quand une tunique vert émeraude, et doré, attire mon regard. Je fronce les sourcils, persuadée d'avoir halluciné, et continue de regarder les produits que vendent les Asgardiens. J'attrape une pomme, d'une couleur orange vif. Je m'apprête à demander le prix à la jeune femme aux cheveux d'or qui tient le stand, quant au même moment le bout pointu d'une dague se loge entre mes deux omoplates. La pomme s'échappe de ma main, et mon sourire se crispe. Je suis crispée à l'extrême qu'il met même difficile de parler. Pourquoi suis-je sortie de chez moi aujourd'hui ? Il faut me le rappeler, car avec une dague dans le dos, mon cerveau à beaucoup de mal à se concentrer sur autre chose. J'essaye, doucement, de me retourner afin de voir qui est la personne qui se trouve derrière moi. Mais rien n'y fait, je n'y parviens pas. La personne me prend par le bras, et me tire. La dague toujours dans mon dos, je ne dis rien et le suit.

-Comme si j'avais le choix de toute manière… je marmonne.

Personne ne fait attention à nous pourtant, je vois un bout d'une longue capuche recouvrant le visage de mon assaillant. Je ne dis rien, mais j'envoie des regards paniqués aux gens autour de nous. Mais tout le monde nous ignore. Je ne comprends pas bien ce qui se passe, et plus nous marchons pour nous éloigner de toute forme de vie humaine, plus la panique monte en moi. J'envisage très sérieusement de le frapper afin de m'enfuir à toute jambe, comme à mon habitude, quand il pousse violemment dans une maison abandonnée à première vue. Il venait clairement de m'utiliser pour défoncer la porte. Je tombe par terre, sans douceur, mais me retourne aussitôt pour voir à qui j'avais affaire. La personne se retourne vers moi, et enlève son capuchon qui cachait son visage.

Aucun choc, aucune surprise. Je ne reconnais pas du tout la personne qui me fait face. Je suis un peu déçue de ne pas voir Loki. Soyons franc deux petites minutes, c'était tout à fait son genre de faire ce genre de chose afin de me prouver son amour. Un peu rustre je vous l'accorde, mais cela lui va comme un gant. Je pousse un soupir, me relève et enlève la poussière de mes vêtements. Néanmoins, le fait de **ne pas** connaître cette personne est d'autant plus terrifiant. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il me veut, ni ce qu'il va faire de moi. Allait-il me tuer ? Ou pire… me violer ? Je recule vivement de mon assaillant, et me bute contre une table. Je ne me retourne pas pour vérifier s'il y a quelque chose dessus ou non, un couteau serait une aubaine. Chose que je n'ai jamais eu de ma vie.

Le visage froid de l'homme en face de moi, ne me rassure pas énormément non plus. Une longue cicatrice recouvre son visage, me faisant légèrement penser à celle d'Odin. Je ne pouvais que le comparer au roi, car je n'avais vu aucun autre homme avec une cicatrice sur le visage. Ses yeux bleus me dévisagent, mais il ne dit rien. J'essaye de calmer les images affolantes qui arrivent dans mon esprit afin de penser calmement. Ce qui ne fut pas le cas, mais l'espoir fait vivre. Quand il prit la parole, sa voix me fait sursautée. Elle est rauque, sans émotion.

-Alors comme ça tu as essayé, gamine, de tuer Loki ?

Je fronce les sourcils perdus.

-Je n'ai jamais essayé de tuer qui que ce soit.

J'entends à peine ce qu'il est en train de me dire, tellement mon cœur bat vite dans mes oreilles. Cela en est presque insupportable. Je sursaute, quand son rire gras accueille ce que je viens de dire.

-Oui, j'ai entendu les rumeurs. Me répondit il une fois calmé. Comme quoi Thor serait le seul responsable de ce qui est arrivé à Loki. Je ne pense pas que cela soit vrai. Il est bête comme ses pieds, cela aurait été difficile pour lui prévoir un plan aussi ingénieux.

Il fit un pas en avant. Tandis que je fais le tour de la table en courant, afin de la mettre entre nous. Je ne veux pas qu'il me touche. Ou qu'il fasse quoi que ce soit de déplacer.

-Je vous le répète : ce n'est pas moi qui est-

-ASSEZ ! cri-t-il alors.

À cet instant, mon cœur s'arrête. La terreur qui me prend aux tripes est incommensurable. Je ne comprends pas ce qui est en train de m'arriver. Qui est-il ? Pourquoi me parle-t-il de Loki ? Et surtout pourquoi je dois encore parler de ce problème durant notre combat ? J'ai compris la leçon, oublions tous ce qui s'est passé et passons à autre chose. Je vois derrière lui que la porte est restée ouverte. Je peux essayer de m'enfuir. Finalement, l'idée qu'il m'agresse n'est plus cohérente avec son attitude. Il attend quelque chose de moi. Je ne sais pas encore ce que c'est, mais une chose est sûre je ne dois pas lui montrer que j'ai peur de lui. Que je suis même effrayé à en mourir. La porte est ouverte, il ne fait pas non plus beaucoup d'effort pour m'approcher… c'est bon signe. Enfin je crois. À moins qu'il s'en fiche que quelqu'un nous surprenne. Il suit mon regard des yeux. Un sourire énigmatique prend place sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ne se retourne et qu'il aille fermer la porte. _Merde_. Je regarde autour de moi pendant ce répit afin de trouver une arme avec laquelle je pourrais me défendre. Une poêle, un couteau, des cuillères, une fourchette. Pourquoi il y avait plus de cuillère qu'autre chose ? Je secoue la tête et attrape le premier objet que je trouve sous la main, je le cache dans mon dos avant qu'il ne se retourne vers moi. Je suis contente d'avoir mis une robe horrible aujourd'hui. Cela cacherait suffisamment ce que je venais de prendre. Maintenant qu'il avait fermé la porte, les scénarios les plus horribles qui se frayèrent un chemin dans mon esprit devinrent plus concret. Il s'assit sur une des chaises, et me regarde longuement.

-Je sais que tu as prit part dans ce complot. Ne me ment pas gamine. Je n'aime pas quand quelqu'un me ment.

-Vous êtes malade… Je n'aurais jamais fait une chose pareille, il faut arrêter vos conneries ! ma voix commence à porter dans ce petit habitacle.

Les yeux écarquillés, l'inconnu ne sait plus quoi dire après le langage que je viens d'utiliser. Je ne comprends pas très bien pourquoi un tel désarroi s'installe sur son visage. J'imagine qu'il avait dû entendre pire, vu sa tête de dégénéré.

-Je n'ai jamais voulu tuer qui que ce soit, et encore moins le prince Loki. Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, et à vrai dire je m'en contre fou. Vous allez me laisser partir, sur le champ !

Il se lève de sa chaise, et commence à s'approcher de moi.

-Pour qui tu te prends ? C'est moi qui te dis quoi faire. Si je te dis de te taire, tu le fais. Si je te dis que tu dois tuer Loki, tu le feras.

-Quoi ? je m'étrangle, rien qu'en disant ce simple mot.

Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de dire ? Il m'attrape la gorge. Je peux sentir son souffle chaud contre ma joue. Son haleine aurait dû être fétide, quand on voit l'état de ses dents. Et pourtant, cette odeur m'est particulièrement familière. Je fronce les sourcils, et sonde le plus vite possible mon esprit afin de me souvenir où j'avais pu la sentir. C'est très étrange de chercher dans sa mémoire les différentes haleines que j'ai pu sentir dans ma vie. Bizarrement, il y en a pas mal.

-Tu m'as très bien entendu, gamine. Continue-t-il. Je veux que tu tues Loki pour moi. J'ai entendu pleins de rumeurs à ton sujet. Comme quoi tu te serais amouraché du prince.

Son rire gras retentit une nouvelle fois, mais cette fois-ci je l'entends à peine, trop concentré à chercher ce que je veux dans ma mémoire. Il ne fait même pas attention que je l'écoute à peine. Il aime s'entendre parler à ce que je vois…

-Tu es étrange petite, comment peut-on aimé quelqu'un comme lui ? Enfin… Cela m'est très utile, le reste je n'en ai rien à faire. Grâce à toi, je vais pouvoir assouvir ma vengeance. Tu vas t'approcher de lui, et lui mettre cette dague dans le cœur.

Quand il sort la dague avec laquelle il m'avait emmené ici, de son manteau, je serre un peu plus fort l'arme que je tiens dans mon dos. Peut-être que si je refusais il allait me mettre cette même dague dans le cœur…

-Je ne peux pas approcher Loki. (vu dans la situation où je me trouve, autant enlever les titres honorifiques) Je ne l'ai jamais approché à moins de 5 mètres.

C'est à mon tour de ricaner.

-Vous avez misé sur la mauvaise fille, il me semble.

Il fronce les sourcils, quelque chose vacille sur son visage me rappelant vaguement un visage familier. Pour autant, je suis persuadée de ne l'avoir jamais vu de ma vie. Un autre sourire mystérieux prend place sur ses lèvres, je place mon visage en face du sien. Nos visages sont à moins de 10 centimètres l'un de l'autre.

-Je suis sûr que tu trouveras un moyen, gamine, comme à chaque fois que tu venais au palais.

Et là, je me souviens où est-ce que j'ai déjà senti ce parfum de fraîcheur, mélangé à du miel. De l'hydromel. Une image se forme dans mon esprit. Je laisse tomber au sol la poêle que je tiens dans mon dos. Le bruit fait légèrement sursauter l'homme en face de moi. Je prends son visage dans mes mains, et sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, et sans laisser le temps à mon cerveau de comprendre ce que je suis en train de faire, je me lance sur ses lèvres et l'embrasse comme si ma vie en dépendait. Ce qui n'est pas complètement faux, techniquement.


	6. Chapter 5

_Merci à de sa review sur le chapitre d'avant, c'était très gentil et puis ça fait toujours plaisir de voir que quelqu'un lit mon histoire. ^^_

_J'aimerai aussi remercier Moonlight38, qui a ajouté ma petite histoire. C'est super sympa ! En espérant que la suite vous plaira !_

Chapitre 5 : Est-ce que tu m'aimes, Philénéom ?

Je vois ses yeux qui s'écarquillent sous mon assaut si soudain. Il ne me repousse pas pendant plusieurs secondes sûrement à cause du choc, mais quand il se rend compte de ce que je suis en train de lui faire, il me repousse violemment contre la table. Je me tape la hanche contre, avant de terminer ma course au sol. Une douleur intense commence à faire son chemin dans ma hanche. Une grimace de douleur déforme mon visage l'espace d'un instant, tandis que l'homme inconnu recule, et s'essuie la bouche énergiquement.

-Mais… qu'est-ce que- Espèce de folle !

Une voix complètement différente intervient après notre baiser.

Ce n'est plus la voix rauque et sans émotion. Du dégoût, et de l'étonnement, voilà ce à quoi j'avais droit. Je reconnais immédiatement la voix qui vient de parler. Et ce n'est pas celle d'un inconnu, bien au contraire. Je commence à rire, en constatant à qui j'ai à faire. Cela ne peut pas être possible. C'est improbable surtout.

Je ne sais pas quelle image je donne tout de même je me trouve sur le sol poussiéreux d'une maison inconnue, je viens de me faire violemment pousser contre une table, et un rire hystérique s'échappe de mes lèvres sans pouvoir m'arrêter. Mais j'ai réussi à embrasser l'homme de ma vie, finalement. Cette soudaine constatation me fait monter le rouge aux joues, et réussit à me faire arrêter de rire.

-Je vois. En plus d'être folle, tu es futée. Me dit-il en voyant mon visage devenir cramoisi. Tant pis, j'aurais au moins essayé.

L'inconnu devant moi se change en un instant, pour devenir Loki prince d'Asgard. Le dieu de la malice venait de me jouer un de ses tours. Et je suis tombée en plein dans le mile. Je me prosterne devant lui, et évite son regard. J'avais eu peur de mettre tromper quelques instants plus tôt. Surtout quand je vis aucun changement sur le physique de l'inconnu. Une étrange émotion me prit aux tripes quand je réalise enfin que j'ai bel est bien embrassé l'homme de rêve, et non pas un pervers, qui aurait pu croire que je l'incitai à aller plus loin. Un frisson de dégoût me traverse, rien qu'en pensant à cette perspective.

Quand je relève la tête pour voir si ce bougre allait enfin me dire de me relever, je le vois concentrer sur une tâche imaginaire au niveau de sa manche. Je me relève, époussant ma robe. Quel bougre. Quand Loki daigne enfin tourner la tête vers moi, il sourit devant le spectacle que je lui offre. Comme si je venais de faire un spectacle en son honneur. Je me retiens de lui dire les quelques mots acerbes qui me viennent à l'esprit devant son air condescendant.

Soudain, ce qu'il avait dit au sujet de le tuer me revint à l'esprit. Qu'essayait-il de faire depuis le début ? Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir posé la question directement sous cette forme ? D'accord, cela n'aurait pas eu beaucoup de sens qu'il me demande en tant que Loki, si je voulais le tuer. Cela étant, on parle de Loki, fils d'Odin. Qui sait ce qu'il pouvait avoir en tête. Je le regarde avec attention, je le vois encore et encore se frotter les lèvres. Me jetant un regard mauvais de temps à autre. Il allait finir par se les arracher à force. Quand soudain l'idée qu'il pouvait tester ma loyauté envers lui, et par extension le roi, me revient soudain à l'esprit. J'avais quand même été accusée, à tort, de vouloir le tuer. Donc finalement c'est normal qu'il me test. Et puis grâce à ce petit test j'avais eu la chance de toucher des lèvres mon rêve le plus cher. Un frisson de plaisir engourdit les extrémités de mes doigts. Je suis dans un tel état d'excitation et de bonheur que je n'arrive pas à parler. Mes doigts touchent inconsciemment mes lèvres. Je m'en rends compte quand Loki me crie dessus pour que j'arrête. Ce que je fais immédiatement. Il avale la distance qu'il avait mise entre nous avec ses longues jambes fines, et vient me frotter les lèvres avec la manche de son habit. Une sensation de chaud, vite remplacé par une douleur prit place. J'essaye tant bien que mal de le repousser, mais il tient bon. Quand il arrêta enfin, et qu'il eut un sourire sadique sur les lèvres, je sus qu'il m'avait fait mal exprès pour me punir. Je me retiens de justesse de lui cracher au visage. Prince ou pas, futur mari ou non, je n'en ai rien à cirer. Il vient de me faire horriblement mal sans raison apparente. Je touche du bout des doigts mes lèvres endolories, mais une grimace de douleur m'empêche de faire grand-chose.

-Sadique…

Je chuchote afin qu'il m'entende juste assez pour nier par la suite, s'il le faut. Mais il m'ignore, tout simplement, et n'entend pas ce que je viens de dire.

L'attitude qu'il a envers moi me refroidi immédiatement. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que notre premier face à face donnerait lieu à… ça. Un Loki m'ignorant, une atmosphère pesante, et un soupçon de quelque chose d'autre. À oui, un espoir qui vole en fumer. Mon espoir. Une profonde tristesse s'abat sur mes épaules. Je n'en reviens pas. Alors si j'épouse cet homme, voilà à quoi va se résumer ma vie ? Je ne peux pas vivre de cette manière. Sinon j'allais finir par m'éteindre. La sensation perpétuelle de rejet autour de Loki, qui forme comme un halo, n'est pas juste une illusion. Cela m'avait d'abord intrigué, ensuite j'ai commencé à le trouver fascinant. Aujourd'hui, un goût amer sur mes lèvres commençait à se faire sentir. À quoi est-ce que je m'étais attendu ? Qu'il allait devenir une autre personne une fois que j'aurais percé cet halo ? Si dû moins j'y parvenais un jour…

Je secoue la tête vivement afin de reprendre mes esprits. Il faut que je me concentre sur le moment présent, et je ruminerai tout ça plus tard. Loin de sa beauté excise.

-Qu'est-ce qui me vaut cet honneur, votre majesté ?

Il tourne enfin la tête vers moi, un sourcil relevé, interrogateur.

-Loki. Appelle moi Loki. Vu le nombre de fois où tu es venu au palais, tu fais presque partie de la famille.

J'essaye de rester le plus neutre possible, même si sans le vouloir, mon cœur se gonfle sur ses paroles. Il ne faut pas qu'il voit que ce qu'il vient de dire me fait plaisir. Je reste silencieuse, attendant patiemment qu'il me réponde enfin. Ce qu'il ne fait pas, évidemment. J'allais lui demander une seconde fois ce qu'il me voulait, quand il ouvre enfin sa bouche.

-Il fallait que je vérifie quelque chose. J'ai besoin de toi Philénéom.

Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu. C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie !

-Pour faire quoi… ? je demande soupçonneuse après avoir baissé le volume des cris de joie dans ma tête.

-Pour une mission. Il me faut quelqu'un de discret, petit, et qui résiste au froid. Je ne sais pas si c'est ton cas, mais peu importe.

Un sourire sadique illumine son visage l'espace d'une seconde. Je fronce les sourcils. Il est vraiment horrible cet homme finalement, ou c'est juste un air qu'il se donne ?

-Une mission officielle ?

-Non, sinon je ne serais pas là, avec toi.

D'accord… Donc je suis son bouche trou, parfait…

-Oui, si tu veux. Répondit-il.

Je me couvre la bouche en me rendant compte que je venais de dire cela à voix haute. Nom d'une corne de minotaure ! Attendez. Quoi ?

-Comment ça je suis votre bouche trou ?! Excusez-moi mais vous savez que j'ai quand même essayé de vous tuer la dernière fois ?! (Bon ce n'est pas réellement le cas, mais espérons qu'il ne le sache pas) Et vous revenez comme une fleur, afin de me faire une proposition qui pourrait certainement me tuer, soyons honnête, et qui est je ne sais où pour faire je ne sais quoi ! Je ne suis pas votre larbin, Loki. Et je ne suis certainement pas un de vos sujets loyaux en qui vous devez avoir confiance. Qui vous dit qu'à la première occasion je ne vais pas vous poignardez dans le dos, hein ?! Qui vous dit que je ne vais pas m'enfuir devant le danger que nous allons rencontrer ? Et surtout, qui vous dit que je vais accepter votre mission !?

Je suis littéralement en train de crier dans le petit habitacle. Si quelqu'un passe par ici, et qu'il ne m'a pas entendu, c'est un miracle. Le visage de Loki est complètement fermé. Plus j'avançais dans ma tirade, et plus son visage s'assombrissait. Ça ne sent vraiment pas bon pour moi. Je le sais, je le sens. Mais j'en avais assez d'être prise pour une idiote. Avec Thor, maintenant avec son frère, et ensuite ce sera la chèvre du palais ?!

Les quelques mètres qui nous séparent sont, de nouveau, réduits pas les longues jambes de Loki. Mon souffle se coupe dans ma poitrine. Son visage n'est plus qu'à quelques centimètres du mien. Quand il ouvre de nouveau la bouche pour parler, je vois bien qu'il parle entre ses dents, tellement il est en colère.

-Est-ce que tu m'aimes, Phhilénéom ?

Mon visage devient cramoisi au vu de cette soudain question. Je balbutie et lui réponds que je ne vois pas le rapport avec ce dont nous étions en train de parler. Il me prend soudainement par les épaules, et commence à me secouer dans tous les sens.

-Répond à ma question Philénéom ! Est-ce que tu m'aimes, oui ou non ?

Je ne réponds pas. Je n'ai jamais caché mes sentiments à son égard et tout le royaume sait qu'une barge aime Loki. Mais je ne l'avais jamais dit devant lui, à haute-voix. Ses yeux me scrutent, me scan de long en large. Je me sens toute petite devant son regard, et je n'ose plus parler. Il me lâche aussi soudainement que quand il m'avait prit et secouer comme un arbre.

-Alors la question ne se pose même pas. Tu viendras avec moi, Philénéom. Que tu le veuille ou non.

Son regard est devenu froid, et dur comme la glace. Même l'atmosphère a perdu quelques degrés.

-Je…

Il m'ignore et fonce vers la porte, au même moment où il ouvre et la franchit son apparence change une nouvelle fois en un homme gros, avec une grande moustache.

Il disparaît, sans même me laisser lui dire quoi que ce soit. Je m'adosse à la table, tant bien que mal. J'ai du mal à rester accrocher à cette dernière tellement mes mains sont moites. Je ne veux pas partir en mission avec lui, je ne veux pas non plus être la cible de ce regard froid et distant. Je souhaite seulement être à ses côtés, car il m'aime, et non pas parce que je peux lui être utile. Je soupire me rendant compte que je suis tombée amoureuse d'un homme bien complexe.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 : mauvais présage.

Cela fait des mois que je n'aie pas vu Thor ou Loki.

Pour Thor, j'ai ma petite idée sur l'endroit où il doit passer le plus clair de son temps la taverne, son endroit favori. Le jeune héritier prodige qui passe son temps à la taverne doit devenir notre futur roi, cela me donne des sueurs froides.

Loki aussi se trouve en dehors de mes radars depuis notre entrevue en tête à tête de la dernière fois. J'avais bien essayé tant bien que mal de retourner au palais, j'avais embêté Wilson comme à mon habitude, mais rien n'y fait. Personne ne veut m'emmener là-bas. Ils ont encore peur que j'essaye de tuer Loki. Alors que ce n'était même pas moi ! Personne ne connaît la vérité, et cela me rend en colère. Je suis furieuse de constater que la vérité ne sortira peut-être jamais de l'enceinte du palais. Est-ce que Loki est au moins au courant que je n'ai jamais voulu attenter à sa vie ? Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, mais pour ma santé mentale plus que bancale je préfère penser qu'il l'est. Je cherche encore une fois une nouvelle façon de me faire arrêter pour un délit mineur, évidemment, quand mon chemin croise la route d'un petit garçon. Deux beaux yeux bleus me coupent. Ma mère fronce les sourcils devant mon soudain changement d'attitude. Il est vrai que puisque j'étais en train de lui conter quelque chose, il était fort peu habituel que je m'arrête en si bon chemin. Mais le jeune garçon au visage barbouillé par la poussière, et aux vêtements colorés m'a tellement intrigué que j'en ai perdu mes mots.

-Philénéom ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

J'ignore ma mère, et me baisse afin de me mettre à hauteur du jeune garçon. Il doit à peine avoir 10 ans, tout au plus. Mais ses yeux glacés me prouvent qu'il est beaucoup plus vieux qu'il n'y paraît. Je ne comprends pas très bien la raison pour laquelle je me suis arrêtée. Je ne le connais pas du tout ce jeune garçon, d'ailleurs ni son visage ni ses habits ne me rappellent quoi que ce soit. Et pourtant, je suis certaine de le connaître.

-Où est ta maman, petit ? Tu l'as perdu ? je demande gentiment, sans pour autant le prendre pour un gamin.

-Non, je sais où elle est. Je veux juste jouer avec mes copains.

-Et où sont tes copains ? je regarde autour de moi, afin de voir si je trouve d'autres personnes de son âge mais je ne vois rien.

Ma mère reste silencieuse derrière moi, observant avec attention la scène, ne voulant pas intervenir sûrement. Puisqu'il ne répond pas j'enchaîne.

-Je ne veux pas paraître insistante, mais… Est-ce qu'on se connaît par hasard, j'ai une sensation singulière que je ne m'explique pas au moment où…

Ses grands yeux bleus s'ouvrent, et je vois qu'il fait un effort pour remettre un nom sur mon visage. Finalement, il me répond que non, sinon il s'en souviendrait. J'avais l'intention de lui poser d'autres questions, quand il prit ses jambes à son cou. Je me retourne vers ma mère qui a l'air extrêmement perdu.

-À qui parlais-tu Philénéom ?

-Au petit garçon maman. Tu ne l'as pas vu ? Il était juste là. Lui dis-je en lui montrant l'endroit où le petit garçon se tenait auparavant.

-Je n'ai rien vu du tout, chérie… Tu es sûr de l'avoir vu ? Je veux dire, tu es sûr que ce n'est pas ton –

-Je ne sais pas maman, mais on parlera plus tard si tu veux bien.

Je baisse la tête, et avance rapidement. J'entend les petites jambes de ma mère me rattraper afin que nous puissions continuer notre ballade.

Au plus profond de moi, j'espère que ma mère a tort. Si mes dons se manifestent une nouvelle fois, je ne pourrais pas les cacher très longtemps. Lorsque j'étais enfant, avoir des amis imaginaires étaient étranges mais pour une enfant c'était presque « normal ». Pour une jeune femme, voir des esprits et faire ami-ami avec, en est une autre. Cela faisait des années que je n'avais pas vu un quelconque esprit. Mais si ma mère a raison, et si le garçon que je viens de voir est un esprit, cela expliquerait pourquoi ma mère ne l'aurait pas vu. Peut-être que cette sensation de déjà-vu est aussi dû à ses lointains souvenirs. Je n'en ai aucune idée, mais rien que l'idée que ce don revienne une nouvelle fois dans ma vie me donne la chair de poule. Cela n'annonce rien de bon de voir les esprits. Oh non, rien de bon du tout…

-Philénéom ? À quoi tu penses encore ? me demande mon père.

Je suis en train de jouer avec mes petits pois, alors que d'habitude je dévore mon assiette. Il sait que quelque chose ne va pas. Ma mère a sûrement dû lui dire de toute manière ce qui s'était passé un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Mais je ne veux pas en parler, ni à lui, ni à personne. Je sais que ce n'est pas une bonne chose de réagir de cette manière. Mais je ne veux pas les inquiéter, cela me ferait trop de peine. Néanmoins, ils sont déjà au courant. Je ne peux pas non plus nier la vérité. Et cela ne change rien au fait qu'ils resteront inquiets désormais, puisqu'ils savent. Je me prends la tête entre les mains. Je ne voulais pas de cette vie, de ce don ignoble. Tout ce que je veux, et tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu c'est vivre comme une personne commune. Sans pouvoir voire les esprits, sans avoir un sang d'une couleur extravagante. Je marmonne vaguement à mon père que tout va bien, avant de sortir de table. Je l'entends m'appeler, mais je préfère sortir prendre l'air. Je sais que je n'ai pas le droit, surtout à cette heure tardive. Mon père a toujours peur que quelqu'un s'en prenne à moi, dans cette pénombre. Par erreur, ou par préméditation, mon père ne fait de toute façon confiance à personne. Et je crois qu'il n'a pas complètement tort. C'est pour cette raison que je m'éloigne très peu de la maison. Assez loin pour ne pas entendre la discussion entre mes parents, mais assez près pour pouvoir encore distinguer les petites cuillères en bois sur la table.

Je me frotte les bras, afin de récupérer un peu de chaleur. Il ne fait pas froid, bien au contraire, mais je n'ai jamais aimé la fraîcheur. Le froid m'a toujours fait pensé à –

Soudain, je vois du coin de l'œil du mouvement sur ma gauche. Quelqu'un marche dans cette nuit sombre, camouflé par une cape. J'aurais pu distingué la personne, mais il y a quelques jours j'avais fait exprès de casser la seule lampe près de chez nous afin de me faire arr^ter. Au finak, je ne me suis pas fait arrêter, et mon père m'a puni. Ma mère aussi d'ailleurs, à mon plus grand étonnement.

Je plisse les yeux, afin de distinguer qui cela peut il être. Un ami de mon père ? Il ne viendrait certainement pas en pleine nuit pour le voir. Une admiratrice de ma mère ? Et bien oui, encore une fois pour mon plus grand étonnement, ma mère à des admiratrices. Il est vrai qu'elle est la meilleure quand il faut créer des ornements avec du métal. Je suis oresque jalouse parfois, quand je vois avec quelle passion et les détails qu'elle réussit à mettre dans ses œuvres.

Pour autant, aucune de ces personnes n'auraient prit la peine de se cacher. Je fronce les sourcils, et m'approche doucement. Si je n'arrive pas à très bien distinguer la personne, il en est de même pour cette dernière à mon égard. J'ai même l'impression qu'elle n'a pas remarqué ma présence. Je continue, et essaye de voir si elle a des intentions malveillantes à notre encontre. La personne fait un pas vers le côté, laissant la lumière de notre salon éclairé un objet luisant, qui réussit à transpercer la nuit noire. Je saute sur cette personne, afin de la maîtriser. Je suis persuadée qu'elle a une arme !

Nous nous battons quelques instants, je vois le visage souriant de ma mère par la fenêtre, avant de me retrouver à terre. Le choc est tellement violent, que tout l'air de mes poumons est expulsé d'un seul coup. J'essaye de me recroqueviller sur le côté, afin de respirer, mais rien n'y fait. La personne que je venais d'agresser allé une nouvelle fois porté une attaque, quand j'entends mon prénom. Je relève la tête, tout en essayant de reprendre mon souffle, ce qui s'avère plus difficile que d'habitude, et je me rends compte que mon assaillant me tend la main. De longs doigts blancs et fins. J'ignore cette main, et me concentre sur mon souffle. Je ne veux pas mourir maintenant. Et je veux surtout protéger mes parents.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors à une heure pareille ? me demande la voix, sévèrement.

J'ai plus quatre ans, je fais ce que je veux…

Je reste allonger sur le sol. J'ai beaucoup trop mal pour bouger, et puisque mon assaillant et davantage préoccupé par ma personne, mes parents ne courent aucun danger imminant pour que je me relève dans la seconde. J'ignore une nouvelle fois la voix. Je ne sais même qui est cette personne, mais elle se permet de me juger. Et elle a l'air de me connaître, puisqu'elle m'a appelé par mon prénom. Je fronce les sourcils à cette constatation.

-On se connaît par hasard ? je demande, ne m'attendant pas à une réponse quelconque.

-Tu ne me reconnais pas ? Je suis vexé.

Je me rassois d'un coup, reconnaissant **cette** voix. Bordel !

-ça fait mal ! je cris de douleur avant de me remettre à ma position initiale.

Je me relève avec difficulté, sans son aide évidemment, et finis par distinguer ses traits malicieux grâce à la petite lumière de notre chaumière. C'est une blague j'espère ? J'ai devant moi le prince Loki, en personne.

-C'est une blague ?! je répète estomaquée de le voir ici.

Il sourit de plus belle et me répond quelque chose comme : « et non ce n'est pas un rêve éveillé !

A cet instant, je ne rêve que d'une chose : le frapper. Lui faire mal, vraiment très mal. Je me retiens de justesse de lui mettre un coup de pied bien placé, et préfère lui crier dessus.

-Tu te fiches de moi ! Des mois sans nouvelle, sans savoir ce que tu fais et où tu étais, et toi tu débarques un soir comme ça. Tu reviens dans ma vie comme si de rien n'était. Mais je ne suis pas ton animal Loki, j'en ai assez ! Je ne sais pas ce que tu es venu faire devant ma maison ce soir, mais si ce n'est pas une demande en mariage, tu peux partir immédiatement !

Il fronce les sourcils perplexes. Je suis fatiguée par cette longue tirade, mais aussi par les nouvelles blessures qu'il vient de m'infliger.

-Quand est-ce que je t'ai dit que tu pouvais me tutoyer ?

Je lève un sourcil, à mon tour perplexe. Il se fiche une nouvelle fois de moi, n'est-ce pas ? Dans tout ce que je lui ai dit, ce qui le choque c'est le tutoiement que j'ai utilisé pour m'adresser à lui. Je suis en plein cauchemar. Je croise les bras sur ma poitrine, sans me dégonfler.

-Si on doit devenir mari et femme, il faudra bien que je t'appelle par ton prénom et qu'on se tutoie quand même. Non… ?

Je perds de l'assurance devant son silence, et je viens même de lui demander son approbation tellement je suis désespérée. Je n'aime pas les silences pesants. Loki en revanche, je n'en suis pas certaine.

-Je ne suis pas là pour jouer, Philénéom. Je suis là car j'ai besoin de toi.

Mon cœur loupe un battement à cette phrase.

-J'ai besoin de ton aide.

Fausse alerte, mes battements de cœur reviennent à la normale.

-Je crois que je t'ai dit ce que je voulais Loki. Si tu n'as pas là pour une demande en mariage, tu peux partir. Je ne veux pas te voir.

Oui, je viens de lui mentir. Effrontément en plus. Mais j'en ai assez d'être prise pour une hydromelle périmée. S'il attend quelque chose de moi, alors moi aussi je veux y apposer mes conditions. Lasse d'attendre devant ce silence qui se rallonge de minute en minute, je soupire et demande à Loki de me laisser. Je me dirige vers la porte d'entrée afin de rentrer, et aider mes parents à ranger. Quand je sens une main se refermer sur mon poignet. Je tourne la tête vers Loki, et toute trace d'amusement a disparu.

-J'ai vraiment besoin de ton aide. Je ne joue plus Philénéom. Il faut que je découvre des informations de la plus haute importance, et il me faut quelqu'un pour ça. Je crois en toi, et je sais qu'à nous deux nous arriverions. Mais tout seul je ne peux pas… S'il te plaît.

Les derniers mots lui écorchèrent les lèvres. Je le sentis, je le vis. Et ça me fit frémir. Je suis aussi sérieuse que lui, surtout à propos de notre futur mariage. Je n'abandonne pas l'idée de me marier un jour avec. Cependant il n'a pas l'air de me prendre au sérieux. Il vrai que j'avais loupé ma chance la dernière fois, de lui dire toute la vérité. Mais…-

-Philénéom ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors à cette heure-ci ? Tu n'as pas froid ?

Je me tourne vers Wilson. Il se trouve à quelques pas d'où je me trouve, je me retourne afin de voir Loki, mais je ne le vois nulle part. Sa peau laiteuse ne déteint plus dans cette nuit obscure. Je me retourne une nouvelle fois vers Wilson, afin de lui assurer que tout va bien, que j'allais justement rentrer. Il me dit au revoir, avant de repartir vers sa maison où sa famille l'attend certainement. Je me frotte une nouvelle fois les bras, afin de les réchauffer et cherche désespérément du regard Loki. Je vois une forme au loin, plus compact que l'obscurité, et en déduis que cela doit être Loki. J'allais m'approcher de lui, afin que nous finissions notre conversation, mais il s'enfuit presque en courant dans l'autre direction. Je fronce les sourcils d'incompréhension. Ne voulait-il pas que nous discutions ? Je ne comprends plus rien…


End file.
